8th year surprise
by Kerika
Summary: Harry keeps getting sick, whats going on? SLASH!


Harry Potter was, yet again, praying to the porcelain gods before classes. This sort of thing had been happening for almost two weeks, and he had no idea what was going on. There were days he couldn't even make it from his bed to the bathroom before losing his supper from the night before. Then, there were times when he would be in class, and a random smell would send his stomach reeling. Two days ago he had run out of the great hall and to the nearest bathroom when the elves had served oyster soup. He had had to have Ron and Hermione brush their teeth and wash their faces before he could be in the same room.

And then there was the tiredness. He thought that since he had defeated the dark menace in what was suppose to be his 7th year, that he would sleep better and would have more energy. And that had been true at the beginning of this year, but since the start of December, he had begun to take naps during the day. And sleeping all night. And falling asleep in his lovers arms. And forgetting to go back to his rooms after spending the evening with said lover. Not that he minded waking up in the arms of his Potions Master, but they both knew the complications that could come with the whole school knowing they were an item. Sure, Dumbledore knew, and so did his best friends and a couple others, but still there was some things they just weren't ready to share with the world.

Leaning back against the wall after his now normal routine of emptying his stomach, Harry thought of his symptoms. He was tired. He was nauseous in the morning and around unwelcome smells. He had cried the other day too, not blubbering crying, but a soft tearful cry at Hedwigs fluffy nestlings. Also, he had stayed behind after class more than once to jump his sexy partner for a quickie before lunch. He laughed to himself as he thought about health classes that they had taken in year three. If he didn't know any better he would say that he was pregnant.

And that was when it hit him. _Could_ he be pregnant? He knew men _could _become pregnant, but it took special circumstances. Most men who wanted to become pregnant needed special potions to due to so, or they needed to be especially powerful. He knew he was up there in power, probably about the same as Dumbledore, maybe a bit more, and he knew that Severus was also up there in power level, not quite as strong as either Dumbledore and himself, but could they have made a baby? Taking a deep breath he got up and headed to his best friends room across the hall.

"Hermione!" he yelled as he shut the portrait door behind himself before heading into his best friends bedroom, not noticing the shed clothing on the floor. "I need you hel-" He stopped as he saw not just his friends curly hair peeking out of the blankets but also the platinum blond hair of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry! Don't just barge in here! I put up a locking spell for a reason!" Hermione exclaimed while holding the blanket up to her chest. The man beside her just laughed.

"I didn't feel a locking spell Hermione. And Draco, stop laughing. I am in a serious situation and I need Mione."

"What is it Harry? You can talk in front of Draco, you know that" Hermione said as the blond sat up.

"Yes, Potter, what is it? You know I'm not one for rumours, at least not anymore." the Slytherin said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry stood there, chewing on his bottom lip in nervousness. He wasn't sure if he could tell the other man as he was his partners godson. But at the same time, Draco would both know the probability of this happening and had proven himself multiple times over the last few years as being both trustworthy and reliable. Plus he knew about his relationship and was supportive. Making his decision, he blurted out "I think I'm pregnant"

Harry almost laughed at the looks the two people were giving him. But it was over ridden by the fear he was feeling. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Oh Harry! Are you sure, what makes you think that, are you OK? Have you talked to Snape? Maybe we should go to Madam Pomfrey. Male pregnancies, aren't very common, especially ones where potions aren't used, you didn't use potions did you?" She continued on as she summoned her dressing gown from across the room and got out of bed. Draco just used his wand to conjure some pajama bottoms and left the bed as well.

"Calm down Hermione, let the man answer your questions." she stopped talking and looked first from Draco, who was the epitome of calm to Harry, who was wringing his hands and looked on the edge of tears. "Well Harry" Draco inclined his head, leaving the floor for the Gryffindor to speak.

"I've been nauseous, tired, cranky, horny, and without fail have tossed my cookies every morning for two weeks. Draco, what's the probability of this happening, and what is Sev going to say?!" With that sentence he broke down crying. Hermione rushed up to the sobbing man and wrapped her arms around him.

Once Harry had calmed down, the trio headed out to the small sitting room that each of the eighth years had received. Draco and Hermione sat on a chair Draco had enlarged with a flick of his wand and Harry sat in the other chair.

"It is quite possible Harry, that you are pregnant. Severus is strong magicly, and from what I can tell from you are almost god-like. You shag like rabbits and with your symptoms…" Draco trailed off as he saw Harry begin to wring his hands again. "The best thing to do is to do the charm to make sure. Then you can begin to plan. And as for Severus, well, I know he wants kids, but I don't think he was thinking now. However, I do believe that he would love his child no matter what. And I know he loves you. Who would you like to do the charm Harry, me or Hermione. I have never cast it but I believe Hermione has."

"Umm...Hermione please. If she has done it before…" Harry said in a quiet voice as he stood up.

Hermione also stood, and slipped her wand out of its holster in her arm. She waved it in a circular pattern and muttered the charm under her breathe. All three watched as a trail of green followed out of the wand and circled his abdomen before it turned to a vivid pink, signifying a positive test.

"Oh, Harry, you are." Hermione said quietly, her heart going out to her friend who had gone white when the green had changed to pink. She then helped her stunned friend back to his seat before she sat again with her boyfriend.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? We-we were going to travel this summer, visit all of our collective homes and have fun and just be...just be free for once in both of our lives" And then the tears, sobbing heart breaking tears began to fall from his green eyes. He loved Severus and knew that he was loved back, but this, this changed both their lives forever and Harry was scared that he would be left again. As he curled into himself, he felt the arms of his friend go around him again, and heard the portrait door shut.

"Harry" Hermione said as she lifted his face to hers "Harry, I need you to look at me" Harry slowly lifted his eyes and looked at his friend. "I know this is scary Harry, but you are having a baby, a baby that is a little you, and a little him. It will be loved and cared for. This does not mean a lack of freedom on either of your parts, in fact it is quite the opposite. You are the richest wizard in the world, Harry. And I believe that Severus is in the top twenty. You can still travel and see the world, you can still do all the things you want to do. There is nothing stopping you, and this baby will just be smarter and better off having traveled. Look at Draco and I, we both grew up in wealthy homes with parents who travelled, a lot. We are both better for this, we saw all walks of life, and even though our first years here were marred by war, Draco is a good man, and much of that he learned from seeing other countries and how they did things. I feel the same about myself. Harry, you can do this, and I know Severus will be there for you." As she finished, she pulled her still crying friend further into her arms and let him sob on her shoulder.

A few minutes later Harry had calmed somewhat and was just sitting with his head against Hermione's shoulder when he saw the portrait door open again and Draco walked in, with Severus behind him.

When Severus woke that morning, he had been alone in his bed. This was becoming less and less common as his partner seemed to need more sleep, which was strange because the young Gryffindor seemed to have had endless energy over the summer and during the first part of the year. He had also noticed that Harry had seemed to get sick at odd times, running to the bathroom to sick-up and then be fine a few minutes later. And then there was those few times that he had stayed after class just to have a quick shag against his desk, or that one time, the wall. As Severus mulled over the odd symptoms his love was having and got ready for the day, he heard the door to his chambers open. Walking out of the bathroom he saw his godson clad in black pajama pants and a Gryffindor sweater. Raising an eyebrow at the younger man, Severus only chuckled as Draco scowled at him.

"What. I was in a rush and grabbed the first thing that I saw. Anyways, you need to come with me." Draco said in a rush as he turned on his heel.

"Why, exactly, do I need to come with you? Breakfast starts in ten minutes" He drawled, not allowing the small amount of concern he felt into his voice.

"Harry is currently crying in Hermione's arms" Draco said bluntly as he exited the door, smiling as his godfather quickly followed.

The two men walked quickly through a few hidden doors and hallways before coming to the passages that had the 8th year rooms. As soon as Severus entered the room, he saw Harry leaning heavily on his friend, his eyes red and swollen and his face blotchy from crying. Rushing over to the younger man, he scooped him up and sat with him in the other chair.

"Harry, love, what is wrong? Are you hurt? What is it?" he asked as his hands wandered up and down the lithe body held in his arms, looking for injuries.

"I-I, *sniffle* I don't know how-" the young mans eyes filled with fresh tears as he took the hands that were running over his body and held them close. "I don't know how to-to tell you…" Harry took Severus' potion stained hands and placed them on his lower abdomen.

Severus' heart skipped a beat as the man in his arms began to cry and to stutter. The young gryffindor did not cry very often, and he was very rarely nervous and he never stuttered. Even facing down the Dark Lord, his love hadn't even shook as he had cast against the evil man. Severus was even more surprised when Harry took his hands in his and placed them on his stomach. Looking up into the shining green eyes, he saw fear, despair, love and -of all things- hope in them. Glancing back down to their conjoined hands pressing tenderly against the taunt belly, Severus began to put the peices together, the worries about Harry sleeping and being sick and now the crying and the placement of their hands and it clicked in his head.

"Harry - are you - are we -" Severus didn't know how to continue, both scared and hopeful about what he thought might be going on. The two of them had talked about having children in the future, but Harry had been adamant (and Severus agreed) that he should finish the two masteries he wanted to get and they wanted to travel. He lifted his gaze from their hands to look into Harry's eyes again. "Harry, are we going to - are we" swallowing heavily he sucked up his courage and continued almost inaudibly "are we going to have a baby?"

As the words left his mouth, Harry's tears spilled down his face and he nodded his head yes. Severus' mind was reeling. They were going to have a baby, he and the love of his life were going to be parents together, they had created something so unique, so amazing and they hadn't even tried. He hadn't expected this moment for several more years and he had expected to need a few potions to make it happen. While he was scared for his young love - male pregnancies were harder than female ones - he was also overjoyed. As he looked into the scared face before him, his own broke into a watery smile.

"Oh, Harry!" His arms circled the smaller body and he nuzzled the neck before him as a few tears of his own fell. "I-I don't know what to say. I know that we wanted to wait for you to be done school, but I cannot, in all honesty, say that I am sad about this. A baby Harry!"

Harry broke into fresh tears and pulled away to look into the others face. "You mean you're not mad?" His voice wavered slightly.

"Oh Harry, no, I am not mad. Not at all" Severus lifted his hands and cupped the still crying face and wiped away a few tears. "It is certainly a surprise, but, my love, not an unwelcome one at all. It will just change our plans slightly. If anyone should be mad it is you, at me. I should have realized before we began our physical relationship that this was a possibility and took precautions, It is I who should be sorry."

Harry shook his head and looked into the dark eyes, the most expressive part of his partners face and smiled a small smile. "I cannot be upset with you, Sev. While it would have been good to wait, what is done is done. And to be completely honest, I am beyond overjoyed. My only trepidation was you being upset." Harry laughed a little "I was so scared to tell you. I am glad Draco went to get you before I did something like try to hide it from you, or run away before you ran from me."

"I would never run from you my love. I love you more than I could put into words. In fact-" Severus then called for his favourite and personal elf Rossette and whispered in her ear, Harry still sitting in his lap. The little elf popped out and was back in a minute, time which Harry used to mop up his face with a conjured handkerchief. The little elf handed Severus a small package before leaving again.

"Harry, I was going to ask you at Yule, but now seems a more appropriate time. Harry James Potter-Black-Mcdowell-Gryffindor, Will you bond with me, become one with me, and let me spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and adore you?" As he said the words, he opened the box with one hand. Inside, nested on a lining of silk, were two gold and silver rings with small emerald and onyx jewels. Harry gasped and looked into the shining eyes of his lover, and could only nod his head yes and more tears fell from his eyes.

**Late June**

Harry sat fidgeting on the hard seats at graduation. His back had been bothering him since yesterday, and for the last few hours the pain had shifted from the middle of his lower back to encompass his entire abdomen. He shifted again as another hard cramp rippled his belly as he tried to steadfastly ignore what he thought were braxton hicks contractions. The first few times this had happened they had run to Madam Pomfrey only to be told they were practice contractions. Well, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. As he listened to the speeches drone on he thought back to when he had found out he was pregnant.

He and Severus, after coming to themselves, had retired to Severus' rooms and spent the day talking and cuddling and thinking of the future and what they wanted to happen in regards of telling the world about their lives. It hadn't taken them long to decide to bond over the Christmas holidays, and at the same time announce the baby to the people closest to them. They had also decided to hide Harry's pregnancy until after graduation. This was more for the comfort of the younger man during both classes and going about the halls.

The staff, when they were informed of both the bonding and the baby, were excited and understanding about keeping it quiet. Harry wanted one year where he wasn't stared at or mocked in the hallways. The glamour he used allowed him to go to classes and be comfortable at the same time. It was more commonly used for wizards living in muggle areas, but it work for his situation as well.

The pregnancy had gone well and after the morning sickness had abated, there had been no more complications. He had gained the appropriate amount of weight and over the last month, much to his dismay, his body had been changing to accommodate a natural birth. The special healer that came in once a week to check him had also informed him he would be able to feed his child himself. This had weirded Harry out for a few weeks, but then reading the literature about breast feeding - especially in magical children - he was now accepting of the idea.

Their bonding had been wonderful. Arthur and Molly had escorted him to the altar, while Minerva had done the same for Severus. Ron had stood up for him, and Draco for Severus. Dumbledore had done the service and it had been beautiful. Nobody had seen a stronger bond form in any other service and that had boded well for the two men.

Harry was ripped out of his memories by a more painful cramp in his stomach. He was just glad that he had had years of training in hiding his emotions or he knew his husband would have been all over him, hustling him to the healers despite being a few weeks away from his estimated due date. He gently and discreetly began to rub at his stomach and breathed deeply, counting until the cramp stopped. Glancing to the clock behind the still droning on minister, he noted the time and tried to concentrate on what was going on around him.

After the minister had stepped down, a board member took his place and was going on about futures when Harry felt another cramp hit him. Glancing again at the clock, he saw that it had been about ten minutes, and counting in his head, this contraction lasted about 60 seconds. He sat there counting and watching the clock for another half an hour as more people talked about nothing before he decided that, yes, he was in fact in labour. Knowing that most labours took hours, he decided to sit out the rest of the ceremony and then discreetly leave after he had received his diploma.

Another half an hour (and three more contractions that were getting stronger and harder to hide) Harry's name was finally called. He stood amidst the applause and had made it halfway up the stairs to the platform when he was hit with the strongest contraction he had felt thus far. Bending over and clutching at his stomach, he saw the glamour he had been keeping up drop and felt a rush of water fall between his legs all at the same time. As he stood there breathing and holding his obviously pregnant belly, he heard the chatter of the hall increase and then felt arms go around his waist to help hold him up.

Looking into his husbands eyes, he smiled softly as he stood again. "I think I'm in labour, Sev" he said jokingly.

"Really? Are you sure you just didn't wet yourself?" the taller man said sarcastically as he help the shorter one up the rest of the stairs.

"Ha ha Severus. Now help me get my diploma so I'm not a student when I birth this baby." Harry said laughingly.

The two men walked across the stage, accepting congratulation and good lucks from the teachers on the way. By the time they got to the end, Harry was, once again clutching at his belly, the whole hall still abuzz with chatter about their pregnant hero who didn't hear it at all.

Several hours later a cry rent the air of the castle. This was not the cry of a young man in labour that had been heard for hours, but instead it was the lusty cry of a newborn child. LIllianna Eileen Potter-Snape had finally made her apperance.


End file.
